Talk:Episode 77: Challenger at the Snow Fields/@comment-9801674-20140105045041
Takin' a trip back in time, for Cardfight Vanguard tonight. A time before Break Rides, Reverse, and amazing themes. We're back to Aichi and Kai's quest with their new clans, and the dawn of Limit Break...VF Circuit! Except, tonight's episode isn't about the circuit at all, as we see Aichi and company come back home. Miwa talks about Kai, and that causes Aichi to wonder how he's doing...how is he doing anyway? The next scene takes us to the snowy mountains of...whereever the heck this is, and we see an old man being interogated by a researcher named Robert Finly. He's in search of a Yeti, AKA Bigfoot, AKA Sasquach, etc etc. Seems like Yeti's been sighted about, and it's caught some attention. But who would be crazy enough to go near a Yeti? Ohey, Kai! Glad to see you Unrever...I mean, err, nothing. What are you doing all the way out here by the....oh, you've gotta be kidding me. The old man guides them to Bigfoot's domain, where he, and his assistant are waiting for a challenger. Kai approaches to take his battle. Well, nice knowing you, Kai. Hope you had a nice flight down here and...oh, a Cardfight? Between Kai and...the Yeti? WOT? Well, ok, whatever works, I guess. Kai vs Sasquach! Narukami vs...Spike Brothers? Huh, interesting. Kai takes the lead in the match, but Bigfoot gets a Draw Trigger and recovers (Sort of), but his scarf flies over his face, and a human cry comes out of the monster! It's a disguise! Kai calls him out on wearing a disguise as soon as he can, and he was right. This isn't Bigfoot, it's...Professor Hyde White! Oh, or Kyou, yeah...KYOU!? Well, it seems Kyou and his two cronies in disguise had a plan, they made a rumor about a Cardfighting Yeti to attract the attention of powerful Cardfighters, specifically Kai. They will hone their skills and make it to the VF Circuit to become top level fighters...Kyou, what have you been eating? I don't know who's a bigger dunce, Kyou and his gang for coming up with this shoddy plan or Kai for coming all the way out here to indulge him. Oh no wait, it seems to be Robert the Researcher, who decides to stay after his mission turned out to be a bust. Oh well. Regardless, the fight heats up with Dudley Emperor, my favorite Spike Brothers boss. He uses the Crush Rush, a tactic that forces the frontline to press their attacks on the Vanguard, and it's made even stronger thanks to the Emperor's Limit Break, to replace the units used for the assault. This puts Kai in a bad spot, but thanks to some skillful guarding, he managed to make the Spike Brothers look like the Oakland Raiders.....don't hurt me fans, I do like the Raiders. >> Kai makes his comback with Vermillion's Limit Break, to which Kyou counters with Marilyn, a Perfect Guard. This stops Vermillion's attack on the Vanguard, much to Kyou's relief...but his Rearguards weren't as lucky? GASP! That's right, Vermillion's Limit Break can't be stopped by a PG. Old news is old, but ya know, it was the headliner for the episode, lol. Kai finishes Kyou off, but the battle managed to start an avalanche! But being dedicated Cardfighters, they decide to stay and finish the fight, TOTALLY RISKING THEIR LIVES IN THE PROCESS! God, guys, I know you love Vanguard, but this is mother nature we're talking about... But it didn't matter in the end, as Kai manages to pull Kyou out of danger. How they survived a snowstorm is beyond me, but at least they're ok, I guess. Kai leaves Kyou without a word of thanks, and Robert feels inspired by this sight. Good for you, Robert! Now I suggest you find another topic to write about, or your job is in jeopardy! While Aichi thinks about Kai back home, he resolves himself to get stronger, but how strong will he and Kai get? Strong enough to take the VF circuit? Well, you guys know the answer to that, lol.